Ai Shiteru
by Djehra
Summary: Xian et Hao sont ensemble, le passé rejoint le présent! Le dernier chapitre, ou plutot un épilogue, pour clore cette fic de 5 chap!
1. Chapitre I

**Auteur : Djehra**

**Titre : Ai Shiteru  
Genre : OOC (ben oui, j'ai du mal a garder leurs caractères) et aussi amour tout a fait normal.**

**Note : Bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf Xian qui est ma pure création **

Commentaire : pensées entre #…#

---- --- --- --- ---

Chp 1 :Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort…

Xian Yamaka était dans la même classe que Manta, Yoh et Anna depuis la rentrée, mais aucun n'y avait fait attention, car elle se montrait si discrète que c'était à peine si ses parents la remarquaient, c'était vous dire ! De plus, elle avait même été oubliée lors des épreuves de qualifications du tournoi des Shamans, mais cela ne la gênait pas, au contraire : elle pourrait ainsi continuer a s'entraîner sans pression.  
Elle se leva silencieusement lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours et donc par déduction les vacances de Noël sonna brièvement, mais avec cette note de gaieté à l'approche des fêtes. Ses longs cheveux noirs zébrés de mèches blondes flottèrent autour d'elle, l'entourant telle une cape, tandis qu'elle courait vers la sortie. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ;: ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle rentra dans un élève. Et pas doucement en plus. Le heurté se plia en deux et, très gênée, elle se redressa pour s'excuser.

Xian : Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée….

??: Ce n'est rien n.n

Elle reconnut immédiatement le ton sympathique et détaché de celui qu'elle venait de heurter. Elle releva la tête et put voir son visage fin entouré de deux grandes mèches châtaines ainsi que ses deux écouteurs orange. Pas de doutes, elle venait de heurter Yoh Asakura.

Yoh : Dis tu serais pas dans ma classe par hasard ? Xi…quelque chose ? #C'est quoi son nom déjà ?#

Xian : Si, je suis Xian Yamaka…excuse-moi Yoh Asakura mais je dois vite m'en aller…

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'acquiescer : elle était déjà partie en courant vers la cour. Il se demanda pourquoi elle était partie si soudainement quand il vit Anna au coin du couloir. Il blêmit. Heureusement, cette Xian était partie au bon moment…sinon ils auraient tous les deux passé un sale quart d'heure !!!

Anna : Yoh, on va au bowling ce soir, pour célébrer notre première année de flirt ?

Yoh : Non, désolé Anna, j'ai une petite course a faire…mais si tu veux, je peux très bien te préparer un bon repas, ca te va ?

Anna : bon, si tu insistes….#non ca ne me vas pas, mais je reconnais que tu as droit à une soirée de repos après trois mois d'entraînement acharné…#

Yoh : Merci Anna, je te le revaudrais !!

Et, dès qu'il eut dit cela, il était déjà parti en courant. IL s'arrêta très loin de l'école, en vérité…il s'arrêta seulement quand il fut arrivé à la colline sacrée. Il voulait discuter avec Amidamaru, mais il entendit une voix de jeune fille non loin. Il marcha doucement vers la voix et reconnut Xian. Qui s'entraînait. Elle venait d'ailleurs d'appeler son fantôme gardien, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, aux vêtements noirs et aux yeux noirs.

Yoh : #C'est une shaman ? O.o mais pourquoi je l'ai pas rencontrée lors du grand tournoi alors ?#

Xian : Léyanna, dans le collier !!!

Il suivit alors des yeux ce qui se passa. Le fantôme devint une boule de lumière qui s'enfonça dans un collier de perles blanches de Xian portait à son cou. Tout a coup, les perles se divisèrent et foncèrent derrière la tombe où il était caché. Donc, par déduction, sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps de faire faire a Amidamaru un bouclier qui se brisa sous la violence de lattaque. Yoh se redressa, surpris.

Xian : Yoh, pourquoi m'espionne-tu ?

Yoh : Je…je ne t'espionnais pas !!

Xian : Ah ouais ? Et regarder les gens sans se faire remarquer c'est pas espionner peut-être ?!?

Yoh : Si mais…

Xian : Mais rien du tout. Je m'entraîne là alors fiche le camp !!!

Yoh : mais…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Elle s'était retournée. Elle avait apparemment troqué son uniforme de lycéenne contre une mini jupe bleue foncée et un haut noir. Ses yeux étaient glacés en cet instant. Elle n'avait plus rien a voir avec la petite fille timide et discrète. Elle était devenue…comme Anna. Et Yoh se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait partir très vite si il voulait survivre à la nouvelle attaque des perles qu'elle lui lançait. Il s'enfuit a toutes jambes tandis que la jeune shaman se retournait vers une silhouette perchée dans un arbre. Elle leva la tête, mais semblait ne pas la voir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lance :

Xian : Eh toi, là haut, fous le camp !!!!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus foncés en forme de pointe qui tenait un guendaho ( chais po comment ca s'écrit) ne fut nullement surpris et sauta de l'arbre. Il tendit son guendaho vers la jeune fille et lui lança un défi.

Ren : Jeune damoiselle, vous me paraissez bien forte….accepteriez vous un combat de shamans ?

Xian : Mais bien entendu…mais à une seule et unique condition : si je gagne, Tao Ren, tu feras mes devoirs pendant un mois entier. Et si je perds...ce sera le contraire.

Ren commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Elle tournait le combat en ridicule !!! Très énervé, il accepta tout de même et se mit a quelques pas de la jeune fille.

Xian : Leyanna, on va bien s'amuser….dans mon collier !!!

Le fantome entre rapidement dans le collier, sui se souleva et vint se place dans la main de la jeune fille. Ren fit entrer Bason dans son guendaho et le combat put commencer, sous l'œil vigilant, mais lointain d'un shaman sadique (Hao pour ceux qu'avaient pas compris) qui se demandait bien quelle était la force de Xian et surtout pourquoi elle n'avait pas été dans le tournoi des Shamans.

Ren : Bason, TEMPO RAPIDE !!!!!!

Avec une rapidité impeccable, qui ne fit même pas bouger ses vêtements, Xian esquiva l'attaque. Elle utilisa ensuite le collier blanc comme un fouet et cria :

Xian : Leya' RAYON CRISTAL !!!!

Un rayon sortit de la perle qui était la plus proche de Ren et de son fantôme gardien et le transperça. Il s'écroula, vaincu en quelques minutes. Leyanna prit sa forme d'esprit- une jolie boule blanche aux yeux noirs- et, avec Xian, elle alla aider Ren a se relever. Elle lui prit le bras et le remis debout.

Xian : Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal au moins ?

Ren : …

Xian : Super, j'ai eu peur…au fait, j'ai une pile de devoirs de maths qui n'attends plus que toi, Tao… alors tiens.

Elle sortit ses bouquins, un cahiers et trois feuilles d'exercices qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac, soigneusement posé sur une tombe, qu'elle tendit à Ren.

Xian : Et…merci !!! Quand tu les auras finis, apporte-les au 44 rue des Sakuras, c'est chez moi. Aurevoir, Tao !!

Sur ce, notre amie redevint la discrète jeune fille qu'elle était habituellement et partit silencieusement chez elle. Ren, quant a lui, était bien obligé de faire les devoirs qu'il s'était imposés en acceptant la condition du duel. Et Hao, quant à lui, était pensif, survolant doucement le cimetière. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette jeune fille….

--to be continued--

**Alors, comment c'est ? J'avoue, c'est ma toute première fic Shaman King, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis et peut-être des idées concernant la suite !!! Reviews pleaseuh !!**

**Djehra.**


	2. Chapitre II

**Auteur : Djehra**

**Titre : Ai Shiteru  
Genre : OOC (ben oui, j'ai du mal a garder leurs caractères) et aussi amour tout a fait normal.**

**Note : Bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf Xian qui est ma pure création **

Commentaire : pensées entre #...#

---- --- --- --- ---

Chp :2 Insaisissable.

(un mois après)

C'était la rentrée, et le lycée avait organisé une petite fête en cette occasion. Tout le monde avait été invité, même Xian qui pourtant avait encore failli être oubliée mais Yoh s'était souvenue d'elle et l'avait inscrite en même temps que Manta, Anna et lui. La fête était prévue pour 21h et devait se terminer aux environs de 2h du matin, le lendemain étant un samedi et ils n'avaient pas cours, exceptionnellement. Mais là, il était encore 9h00 et le cours de langues étrangères était ennuyeux a mourir. Yoh s'était endormi, Anna était sur le point de faire pareil, tout comme le reste de la classe, mis a part Manta et Xian qui étaient les seuls élèves a garder les yeux ouverts pendant l'explication de la grammaire française . C'était dur de ne pas dormir mais Xian savait bien que si elle dormait personne ne la verrait, et Manta lui, dormait les yeux ouverts, elle le savait rien qu'en voyant sa cage thoracique se lever et descendre très lentement.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle fusa hors de la classe car elle n'avait plus cours de la journée, et cette fois-ci elle alla à la colline sacrée. Mais a peine avait-elle parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'elle se retourna vivement. Son visage n'exprimait qu'indifférence quand elle comprit pourquoi elle venait de se retourner si brusquement : un Pache du village la regardait attentivement. Bon, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, mais apparemment Ren ou Yoh l'avaient déclarée comme shamane à un Pache.

Xian :#Allons bon, voilà Silva…qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?#

Le pache s'avanca vers elle d'un ton dégagé et engagea la conversation.

Silva : Bonjour demoiselle…vous devez être Xian Yamaka ?

Xian : C'est bien moi….que me veux-tu, Pache ?

Silva : Mon nom est Silva, et j'ai été juge du tournoi des Shamans… On m'a informé que tu étais une shamane non déclarée…

Xian : En résumé, Silva, je suis une shamane depuis ma naissance, mais dans ma vie, je suis tellement discrète que vous avez complètement oublié de venir me tester. Donc si c'est pour ça que tu est là, Sil', je te conseillerai d'attendre d'être dans un endroit calme pour le faire, ok ?

Silva : Euh…bien…#omment as-t-elle su ?!?#et ne m'appelle pas Sil' mais Silva !!!

Xian ne l'écoutait plus et partait déjà vers une petite forêt bien à l'abri des regards. Il l'y suivit et fut étonné de voir que c'était là qu'avait eu lieu le combat Ren/Yoh pour passer le second tour. Elle s'arrêta et il fit de même. Il se place devant elle et sortit une montre. Puis il annonca les règles.

Silva : Pour ce test, tu dois arriver à me toucher en moins de dix minutes. Go !!

Il fit aussitôt rentrer ses esprits dans leurs endroits habituels et la laissa faire de même. Mais a sa grande elle ne bougea même pas. Surpris, il l'attaqua avec le buffle et elle n'esquiva même pas. Le coup l'atteint a la jambe, qui commenca a rougir, tandis que Xian propulsait un jet de lumière vers Silva. Il l'esquiva avec peine, tandis qu'elle souriait. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu a ça…c'était une bonne chose. Elle continua a sourire, sans pour autant bouger. Il la réattaqua et cette fois elle réagit, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la clairière par un simple rayon de perles. Il consulta sa montre et fut stupéfait : 2 minutes et 25 secondes, voila tout le temps qu'il avait fallu a la jeune fille pour le battre a plate couture. Il lui remit sa cloche oracle –arc en ciel – et la félicita, puis s'en alla. Xian soupira, puis s'en alla chez elle.

Lycée, 20h 55

Yoh et Anna arrivèrent ensemble. Anna avait décidé de mettre son habituelle robe moulante noire et son fichu rouge, et avait innové sa tenue et mettant des boucles d'oreilles façon Zeke. Yoh, lui, arborait un jean bleu foncé moulant, Une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte et un collier noir, constitué d'un fil épais et d'un pendentif de bois taillé en forme de A. Manta avait finalement décidé de ne pas venir, donc Yoh et Anna n'attendaient plus que Xian. En fait, Anna ne l'attendait pas, mais Yoh si. Et il fut surpris de la voir venir, habillée d'une belle robe vaporeuse rose clair, avec dos nu, ses cheveux flottant gaiement autour de son corps. Elle ne portait aucun bijou mis a pas des boucles d'oreilles en forme de lune. Elle lui sourit avant de se diriger vers eux. Anna la jaugea du regard.

Xian : Saluuuuuuuuuut !! :D

Yoh : Euh..salut Xian…

Anna : hum…qui tu es toi ?!?

Xian : Moi… ? Ah oui, je ne me suis pas présentée…je m'appelle Xian Yamaka, enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance, Anna Kyôyama !

Anna : moi de même mais…comment se fait-il que je ne t'aie jamais rencontrée ? Tu est pourtant dans le même lycée que nous !

Xian : C'est normal…en fait, je suis même dans la même classe que toi ! Mais je suis la discrétion incarnée, personne ne me remarque…donc tu ne peux pas m'avoir déjà rencontrée.

Anna : Mouais…bon, allons danser !

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Mais, tout en dansant, Xian sentait le regard de quelqu'un se fixer sur elle. Mais a peine se retournait-elle que cela disparaissait. Alors, au beau milieu de la soirée, elle sortit du lycée, sous les éclats de lune. Elle savait –ou plutot sentait –que la personne qui l'avait si soigneusement observée viendrait la voir. Elle n'eut pas a attendre longtemps. Quelqu'un arriva tout en douceur dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était un jeune homme très beau, ressemblant beaucoup a Yoh mais en même temps très différents, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des vêtements flottants. Une lueur d'étonnement passa sur le visage habituellement indifférent de la jeune fille. Et l'autre le remarqua avec un petit sourire satisfait.

?: Bien le bonsoir, Mademoiselle ! Je me nomme Asakura Hao. #e vois que ma réputation est parvenue à ses oreilles, à voir son étonnement !#

Xian : Enchantée…Je suis Xian Yamaka…mais je ne vous connais pas, Hao, qui êtes vous ? Et où avez-vous acheté cette tenue ? Je n'en avait jamais vu de pareilles !Elle est vraiment géniale !!!

Hao se sentit mal tout a coup. Alors c'était sa tenue qui l'étonnait ?!? Il ne savait plus vraiment que penser d'elle. Etait-ce vraiment la shaman qui avait fait fuir Yoh en courant ? Ou juste une petite gamine ? Il décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et la ragrda attentivement. Derrière son apparente indifférence teintée d'une fausse gaminerie, Hao, qui avait appris à voir au-delà des apparences, vit une force indestructible, et une maturité incroyable. Mais plus que tout, il vit pourquoi elle paraissait indifférente envers les gens. Le cœur de la jeune fille était blessé a vie, mais il ne savait pas par quoi. Mais ce qui l'intrigua c'était l'aura qu'elle avait, une aura mystérieuse et celle-ci l'attirait dangereusement.  
Il ne s'aperçut pas que s'il l'examinait avec interet, il en était de même pour Xian. Elle aussi voyait au-delà des apparences et ce qu'elle vit la troubla au fond de son cœur. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ce trouble mais sans y arriver, alors elle décida de parler avec Hao pour se débarrasser de ce trouble très troublant.

Xian : euh…tu as dit t'appeler Hao Asakura ? Mais ça voudrait dire que tu est de la même famille que Yoh non ?

Hao : Exact. Je suis son frère jumeau.

'''to be continued…'''

**Alors, comment c'est ? J'avoue, c'est ma toute première fic Shaman King, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis et peut-être des idées concernant la suite !!! Reviews pleaseuh !!**

**Djehra.**


	3. Chapitre III

**Auteur : Djehra**

**Titre : Ai Shiteru  
Genre : OOC (ben oui, j'ai du mal a garder leurs caractères) et aussi amour tout a fait normal.**

**Note : Bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf Xian qui est ma pure création **

**Note 2 : Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas ce chapitre est totalement OOC mais c'est normal, car quand lje l'ai écrit j'avais de la fièvre et une énooooooorme migraine…m'enfin bon, j'espère que ca vous plaira, car j'en ai vraiment bavé pour faire un Hao sentimental et tout doux !!!! . **

Commentaire : pensées entre #…#

---- --- --- --- ---

Chp :3 Passé dévoilé.

Xian : Vous avez dit vous appeler Hao Asakura…ça voudrais dire que vous êtes de la même famille que Yoh ?

Hao : Exact. Je suis son frère jumeau.

Xian chancela pendant quelques micro-secondes qui suffisèrent à Hao pour savoir ce qu'il désirait à présent : la connaître. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et ne s'aperçut pas que Hao avait un léger sourire satisfait. Il la regarda avec condescendance. Puis se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas participé au tournoi, et par conséquent ne pouvait pas savoir qui il était. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas feutré et décida d'explorer son passé. Il caressa alors la joue de la jeune fille avec une infinie tendresse qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes. Il fit descendre sa main vers le menton de Xian et avec douceur, fit tourner la tête de celle-ci jusqu'à l'avoir bien en face de lui. Et là, il la « piégea ». En effet, dès que Xian regarda Hao en face, elle tomba dans l'infinie et hypnotique beauté de ses yeux. Son regard bleu glacier se retrouva prisonnier dans les yeux noisette et profonds du shaman. Hao trouvait amusant d'ordinaire de jouer ainsi avec les gens, mais là, une force irrésistible le poussa à le faire avec sincérité. Et comme il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, il devait être doux et patient. Deux mots qu'il devait dès à présent ajouter à son vocabulaire. Avec une inimaginable douceur, il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui. Une main dans les cheveux soyeux et lisses de la jeune fille, il lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer ou/et perdre le contact hypnotique avec elle.

Hao : Xian, dis moi qui tu est en vérité…

Il se passa lors quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais douté. Xian venait de lui entourer le cou avec ses bras fins et avait posé sa tête contre son torse, rompant ainsi le lien d'hypnose. Mais trop tard, car Hao avait pu en créer un autre, plus profond, et mental. Il sentait sa peau douce et chaleureuse contre sa cape soyeuse, entendait même son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien. S'en suivit alors un long monologue qui lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir, peut-être même un peu plus. Ce fut d'une voix mélancolique et lointaine que la jeune fille, si indifférente et hautaine envers les autres, si froide et inaccessible, commença à déballer son passé, resté si longtemps enfoui sous une couche de glace au plus profond de la blessure de son âme.

Xian : Je…ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais toi Hao tu…tu…Tu as dû remarquer mon niveau de furyoku depuis que tu m'observe (Hao fut surpris de l'entendre. Ainsi elle savait qu'il l'observait depuis un certain temps !) et tu dois certainement te demander comment je peux en posséder autant alors que c'est une des caractéristique propre à la famille Asakura. Il se trouve que je n'en fais pas partie moi-même mais…plus jeune, quand j'avais treize ans environ, une personne m'a remarquée. C'était un shaman, bien entendu, et un Asakura vénérable, et il portait le nom de Yomeï .Il m'appris que ces fantômes que je voyais et qui m'avaient valu de longs séjours dans divers hôpitaux psychiatriques étaient tout à fait réels et que c'était un don si je pouvait les voir alors que personne dans ma famille ne le pouvait. Il commença alors à m'apprendre ce qu'il savait mais abandonna bien vite. En effet, quelle que soit la nouveauté de ce qu'il m'apprenait, je le retenais avec trop de facilité. Quelles que soient les épreuves imposées, je les réussissais avec trop de simplicité. Deux mois seulement après le début de cet apprentissage, l'élève avait largement dépassé le maître. Et Yomeï, se sentant inutile, se mit à essayer d'éclaircir le seul mystère qui m'entourait. Il chercha la cause de ma puissance sans la trouver. Ce fut un jeune homme que j'ai rencontré un soir, comme ce soir, qui m'apprit vraiment la cause de mon niveau anormalement élevé de furyoku. Il était plus grand que moi, avait des yeux noirs profonds et des cheveux dont la couleur allait du bleu nuit au marron clair. Je sais, ca peut paraître…insensé mais c'est vrai. Je m'était enfuie du temple Asakura, en ayant assez de tous les voir me regarder comme un spécimen de foire…Il m'a dit….que seul un shaman ayant vécu plusieurs vies pouvait avoir accumulé autant de puissance d'un coup, et il m'a dit que c'était certainement mon cas. Je me suis mise a pleurer et il a disparu…peu de temps après, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un jeune homme fort gentil qui te ressemblait beaucoup car ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient comme les tiens. Mais il s'est aventuré dans le tunnel de Tartarus et je ne l'ai jamais revu, même si je sais qu'il en est sortit. Un an après, j'avais à ce moment là 16 ans, j'ai emménagé ici, toute seule et sans soutien. Je me suis plus entraînée qu'avant pour maîtriser ma force sans jamais y parvenir entièrement…voilà mon passé….

Sa voix se brisa, et inconsciemment, Hao ouvrit sa cape pour la laisser se blottir contre lui. Il sentait encore plus sa peau et cela le troublait, de plus, il sentait ses larmes qui coulaient en silence. Mais il sentait que Xian venait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle cachait au monde sans aucune résistance, car même s'il l'avait hypnotisée elle pouvait lui résister. Mais non, elle ne l'avait pas fait. De plus, elle venait de lui faire comprendre pourquoi il était attaché à elle. Mais il se garderait bien de le lui dire. Il passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer, car même si il était un dangereux psychopathe, il avait un cœur. Et surtout, il savait l'utiliser.

Hao :#Et maintenant, que puis-je faire ? Elle vient de m'éclairer sur un point qui m'était resté inconnu et là…# Ecoute, Xian, je veux que tu me dise quelque chose…

Xian : Quoi ?

Hao : Est-tu comme cela avec moi parce que je t'ai hypnotisée ou naturellement ?

Xian : Je crois que ça fais longtemps que tu le sais…je ne suis plus sous ton emprise…

Hao : Je m'en doutait.

Il la regarda très tendrement quand soudain il tourna la tête. Il put ainsi voir un Itako très très en colère. Il comprit immédiatement : elle venait d'arriver, et venait de l'entendre faire la demande à Xian. De plus, elle ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Anna s'avanca, folle de rage.

Anna : ZEKE ? QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT ?!? PARS IMMEDIATEMENT ? REBUT DE L'ENFER !!!!!

Comme elle était trop en colère pour discuter, et que Spirit of Fire était occupé, il décida de décoller doucement Xian de lui et de s'en aller. Au moment où il allait partir, il lança à Anna d'une voix parfaitement calculée pour lui faire avoir la frousse :

Hao : Prends soin d'elle, Itako, elle en auras besoin quand je viendrais la chercher !!!Mouahahahaha !!!

Il disparut, et Anna alla voir Xian. Celle-ci, la reconnaissant, sécha ses larmes, et tandis que l'Itako l'aidait à se relever, elle lui donna une gifle monstrueuse, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Etonnée, Anna la regarda se relever avec rage et fut abasourdie quand Xian lui cria avec colère :

Xian : Anna, NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE M'APPROCHER DE TOUTE TA VIE, SALE PETIT GARCE !!!!!!

Sur ce, Xian partit en courant vers chez elle, dans la nuit noire, suivie dans les airs par un Hao assez heureux de la tournure des évènements depuis qu'Anna était arrivée.

to be continued…

**Alors, comment c'est ? J'avoue, c'est ma toute première fic Shaman King, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis et peut-être des idées concernant la suite !!! Reviews pleaseuh !!**

**Djehra.**


	4. Chapitre IV

**Auteur : Djehra**

**Titre : Ai Shiteru  
Genre : OOC (ben oui, j'ai du mal a garder leurs caractères) et aussi amour tout a fait normal.**

**Note : Bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf Xian qui est ma pure création **

**Note 2 : **

**Mahogani : bois antillais si dur qu'aucun ver a bois ne peut s'y attaquer. Et il est très cher aussi XD**

Commentaire : pensées entre #…#

« Ai shiteru » veut dire « je t'aime » et Ha-chan est un surnom de ma composition pour Hao.

- Speedy : Je sais bien que Zeke c'est dans l'anime, mais c'est pour marquer avec plus de profondeur le dégout d'Anna envers Hao. Capish ?

---- --- --- --- ---

Chp : 4 : A quoi mène la rage…

Xian courut vers sa maison, au 14 rue des Sakuras. Sa mère était en voyage en Italie, il ne restait donc chez elle que son père. Celui-ci faisait les comptes mensuels de ses dépenses quand elle entra en courant. Il lui lança un regard-qui-tue qui l'arrêta tout de suite. Il posa son stylo noir et la regarda fixement.

Père : Xian, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?!?

Xian : Mais, Père…tu m'avais autorisée à aller à la fête du lycée !!

Père : Oui, mais à l'unique condition que tu rentres avant 01h00 du matin, or il 01h35 !!!

Xian : Je…je suis vraiment désolée Père…

Père : Moi aussi car tu est désormais privée de sortie jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Xian se pétrifia, et toute la colère qu'elle avait encore se déchaîna contre ce pauvre homme qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que son devoir de père.

Xian : TU N'AS AUCUNEMENT LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA, ESPECE D'HUMAIN SANS POUVOIR !!!!

Père : Xian…

Xian : JE T'INTERDIS DE M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE !!!!!

Père : Xian…

La colère de la jeune fille dépassa les limites de son contrôle et sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait lancé un rayon avec Lerenya. Son père fut touché en plein cœur et tomba raide de sa chaise. Xian, quant à elle, monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Elle en ouvrit la porte et la referma violemment, et se jeta sur un lit de bois mahogani pour pleurer. La tête enfouie dans un oreiller de couleur sombre et douce, elle versait effectivement des larmes, mais pas des larmes de tristesse comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais plutôt des larmes de rage, de la rage encore présente dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Tout à coup la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment et un bruit étouffé sortit Xian de sa transe rageuse. Elle tourna la tête et vit Hao, assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il…souriait. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avec un regard plus tranchant que le métal avant de se retourner ver le mur.

Xian : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Hao ?!

Hao : Tu es….fâchée ?

A son ton, il paraissait amusé. Elle non.

Hao : A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu aurais tué ton père il y a quelques minutes à peine…

Xian se figea. Toute sa rage disparut en l'entendant. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où elle était partie en laissant Anna par terre et quand elle avait entendu ce que lui avait dit Hao. Elle se retourna avec lenteur pour le voir.

Xian : Co…comment ?!? C'est…c'est impossible !!!# Je ne peux pas avoir fait…ça !!!#

Hao : Et pourtant c'est bien vrai….mais dis moi, ça ne va pas ? Tu es devenue toute pâle !

En effet, la jeune fille était devenue blanche. Elle n'avait même pas la force de parler. Xian ferma lentement les yeux et tomba lourdement sur ses draps bleu clair. Tandis que la jeune fille sombrait dans l'inconscience, Hao était torturé par deux pensée : celle de la laisser là et celle de l'emmener loin de la maison. La seconde pensée était irraisonnée, d'après lui, mais ce fut celle la qu'il choisit. Il la prit délicatement et l'emmena dans la montagne, tandis que la police venait chez elle pour connaître la cause du meurtre de Mr Yamaka.

-- Plus tard, plus loin, dans la montagne -- 

Hao la regardait avec patience. Elle était allongée sur le sol, tandis que lui était assis sur un rocher, un feu les éclairant. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. La conclusion était qu'il avait été stupidement bête. Et encore, ce pléonasme n'était qu'un euphémisme. S'il s'écoutait, il se serait tapé la tête contre les rochers tellement il se trouvait stupide. Mais étrangement, rien que de voir la silhouette endormie de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et or endormie l'en empêchait. Comme si elle l'avait…charmé. Non, c'était impossible…et pourtant…quand elle lui avait raconté son passé, elle avait mis à nu toute une partie de sa vie qu'il n'avait cessé de mettre sous couvercle, d'oublier en quelque sorte. Car le jeune homme entré dans le tunnel de Tartarus et sortit sans revenir chez Maître Yomeï c'était bien lui. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait bel et bien été amoureux d'elle. Et c'était précisément pour ça qu'il n'était jamais revenu : convaincu que son amour n'était qu'a sens unique, il avait, non sans mal, décidé d'oublier cette partie de sa vie qui l'avait blessé. Et maintenant voilà que Xian, qui n'avait vraiment plus aucun trait de la petite fille qu'il avait connu alors, celle qui avait des cheveux courts et noirs avec une seule mêche dorée, des yeux gris et la peau métissée, voilà qu'elle lui annoncait que ce qu'il avait cru était faux !!!

Un mouvement le fit sortir de ses pensées profondes. En effet, Xian venait de bouger, et elle ouvrait à présent les yeux. Elle se redressa un peu et remarqua que ce n'était pas le décor de sa chambre.

Xian : Mais où suis-je ?!?

Hao : Tu est dans la montagne, chère Xian…

Xian tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'une larme coulait silencieusement sur la joue du shaman. Apparemment, celui-ci ne s'en était pas aperçu. Elle se releva et alla à coté de lui.

Xian : Tu pleures Hao ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Et, comme elle venait de comprendre qui il était et pourquoi elle s'attachait à lui, elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura d'une voix douce des mots que seul lui put entendre, des mots qu'ils attendaient tous les deux, des mots qui venaient du fond du cœur.

Xian : Ai Shiteru Ha-chan…

(to be continued…)

**Alors, comment c'est ? J'avoue, c'est ma toute première fic Shaman King, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis et peut-être des idées concernant la suite !!! Reviews pleaseuh !!**

**Bon, le prochain chapitre sera très très court car ce sera la "scène finale" des deux anciens amoureux retrouvés...**

**Djehra.**


	5. Chapitre V

**Auteur : Djehra**

**Titre : Ai Shiteru  
Genre : OOC (ben oui, j'ai du mal a garder leurs caractères) et aussi amour tout a fait normal.**

**Note : Bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf Xian qui est ma pure création**

« Ai shiteru » veut dire « je t'aime » et Xi-chan est un surnom de ma composition pour Xian.

---- --- --- --- ---

Chp 5 : Un baiser après tant d'années.

Xian : Tu pleures Hao ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Et, comme elle venait de comprendre qui il était et pourquoi elle s'attachait à lui, elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura d'une voix douce des mots que seul lui put entendre, des mots qu'ils attendaient tous les deux, des mots qui venaient du fond du cœur.

Xian : Ai Shiteru Ha-chan…

« «Ha-chan », un surnom qui les faisait remonter loin dans le passé. Un surnom qui leur prouvait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de personnes. Un surnom qui leur incitait à ne pas en rester là.

Hao murmura à son tour, les yeux perdus dans un flou obscur, une unique phrase, mais que Xian retiendrait pour l'éternité intersidérale, un « Ai shiteru Xi-chan » si doux à entendre quand on l'attend depuis des lustres.

Alors, après ce bref échange de paroles, Hao approcha son visage de celui de Xian, et lui donna un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit avec tour autant de passion. Leur amour était réel, ancien et pourtant tout nouveau, et par-dessus tout….il était vrai.

THE END

**Alors, comment c'est ? J'avoue, c'est ma toute première fic Shaman King, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis et peut-être des idées concernant la suite !!! Reviews pleaseuh !!**

**Djehra.**


End file.
